


Breakfast

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [17]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie wakes up to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Maggie cracked open an eye. For once, she was able to fall asleep in the night, but where was Kate? She felt the space beside her on the bed, but there was no body, no note...

Yawning, she sat up when she heard a thud and an expletive come from the hallway.

"Kate? Are you ok?"

"Just fine, babe, give me a sec."

Maggie heard the footsteps come closer and a rattling noise.

The redhead had entered the bedroom with a tray. On top of said tray was a plate of eggs, bacon and toast, and next to it was a steaming mug of coffee.

"Breakfast in bed?" asked an amused GCPD detective. "Kate Kane, you go all out to please your girlfriend."

"Just for you, babe, just for you."


End file.
